


Soldier Boys

by Kaciexoh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Child Soldiers, Death, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Leaves from the vine, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phils-kids-died-ohno-what-will-he-do, Singing, Sobbing, graves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaciexoh/pseuds/Kaciexoh
Summary: Phil huffed as he slouched down onto the ground and stared at graves, names carved into them.. TommyInit, Tubbo, Technoblade, Wilbur Soot.He sighed as he took a quick glanced at all of them, grasping onto the guitar, that once was Wilburs. He strummed,“Leaves from the vine.. Falling so slow, like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam.. little soldier boys.. come marching home, brave soldier boys, come marching home..” Phil grinned slightly, Phil strummed once again.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Soldier Boys

Phil weakly smiled as glanced over at Niki, Niki waving at him with a warm and gentle smile, giggling. Phil grinned as he waved back at the bright soul, he encounter many but she might be the nicest. Phil glanced back down at the ground and continued to walk along the prime path, he huffed as it reminded him of Tommy, he’d yell into the mic and say “Primes anyone?” Or somewhere along the lines, Tubbo smiling about it and agreeing, they’d cheer. He got sent down to memory lane. 

He sighed, pulling out a dark gray beanie with slight holes and dirt with it, still smelt like the man himself, he sense the cheer within it, it was like his own blue he discovered.. he grinned at it as he took off his green and white bucket hat, throwing it out into the wind, the wind caring it away.  
“Hmm.. might be to small actually,” Phil chuckled to himself as he placed it down onto his head and continued to walk, grinning to ear to ear “Uhh.. what did he say back then.. Hmm.. Oh! “Suck it Green boyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!” Phil cackled, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes “God sake!” Phil laugh died down a bit when he continued walking along, quiet chirps in the distance as his memory was hazy at the second, no thoughts running except for chirps and a cold breeze being heard. He huffed, as if a wave hit him. “Jesus.. It’s like having a period of mood swings or some shit..” Phil walked off of the path and started to make his way down to the forest. Phil stepped down onto a stick by accident and it startled him, he stepped off of it and stared down, sighing. __________________________________ 

Phil huffed as he slouched down onto the ground and stared at graves, names carved into them.. TommyInit, Tubbo, Technoblade, Wilbur Soot. Phil lit a match and a sharp chrispy sound emmited. He started lighting small little candles around the graves to see, Phil sighed as he took a quick glanced at all of them, grasping onto the guitar, that once was Wilburs, it was still here all along. He strummed,  
“Leaves from the vine.. Falling so slow, like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam.. little soldier boys.. come marching home, brave soldier boys, come marching home..” Phil grinned slightly, Phil strummed once again, quietly humming for a pause. 

“Ash in the snow.. falling so slow, like fragile broken hearts.. with no place to go..” Phil stared over at Wilburs grave. “Little soldier boy.. taken from home,” Phil sighed, soon glancing to Tommy’s grave. “forced.. to fight a war.. that was not his own..” Phil implied to Tommy, biting his lip at he stared at his grave, sniffling.

“Little soldier boy, cold and alone.. brave soldier boys, never made it home..” Phil hummed, pausing once again.. his voice broke once before he could say the lyrics, taking another long humming break before continuing,

“L-Leaves from the vine, changing so slow, like empty fallen souls, looking for a home.. little soldier boys.. thought they could soar, brave soldier boys.. fallen in the wars..” Phil stuttered, looking up at the graves in front of him, tears falling to the soft ground.

“My little soldier boys.. I need you home, b-brave little soldier boys... c-come marching home..” Phil stuttered again, a lump forming as he placed down the guitar, crying on their graves. “W-Why couldn’t you just win!.. w-why..” Phil sniffed, glancing up at Wilbur’s first “G-God damn it.. I was a horrible damn father..” Phil hit the ground, sobbing quietly.

Tommy opened his eyes, glancing around “The fuck..”, Tommyinits awakening caused the other boys awakening.. A jolt him them, Tommy carefully looked around, he was melting.. melting? Melting what.. Lava? He glanced down at his hands “Oh.. okay..” he slowly raised his hands and touched the wood, the wood slowly burning, it was burning fast. The sadder he was.. the better something would burn. Tubbo grumbled, one eye fluttering open before seeing wood above him “am I in a coffin?.. am I- dead?” Tubbo panicked, he looked around.. he felt his eye, it wasn’t there, all he felt was a flat record disc inside.. only one of his eyes were gone, replaced with disc with a carved bee on it. He quickly banged onto the coffin to see how much dirt was on it for exact, he huffed as it sensed him it was a lot, maybe to much to get out of, he sweated “Fuck”. Techno coughed up blood and glanced up, he looked around and sighed “Am I dead or alive? Oh well, Technoblade never fucking does so not possible.” Technoblade looked back up and felt the coffin, he grinned “wood. Okay, maybe this is easy, we’ll be fine, not like I’ve been in worded situations” He curled up and used his feet, pushing against the wood, only to find out there he dirt he forgotten, he quickly stopped and thought, how much dirty would there be if he broke open the coffin, he questioned for a minute. Wilbur gasped loudly, his eyes jolting open to se she was in a coffin, dark oak “Huh?! Hello?.. anyone? Hellooo?” Wilbur whined, panicking as he shifted around, he didn’t know what to do “Ohh.. uhh, okay, okay, calm Wilbur.. we’ll be fine, why am I bleeding blue?” Wilbur whimpered. The boys sensed everyone was near, they counted down before breaking themselves free, Phil was long gone to home...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Fellow Friends. I’m wondering if I should really make this into a story, I wrote this on my phone and instead of my computer so it was kinda hard and this would of been out sooner but that’s fine, but please comment


End file.
